


【Theseus/Newt】浮动成熟时

by pochenjue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-11-02 14:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochenjue/pseuds/pochenjue
Summary: 最开始部分时间线是FB2，后面是1，有插叙，最后回归FB2结尾。注意：忒修斯设定为患有PTSD的“战争英雄”，脾气很躁，雷的请关掉，慢慢填坑，写爆性癖。daddy kink/dirty talk/轻微bdsm/性爱时打屁股/轻微打耳光情节/整篇雷言雷语介意者慎点！*梗来自：“十岁时你被打了耳光，你哭了，二十岁时，你被打了耳光，你湿了。”





	【Theseus/Newt】浮动成熟时

**Author's Note:**

> “我没办法再接受人死亡，纽特，这很疼。”

—

月光割开窗口的时候，时间停在半夜两点。  
纽特终于能释放睡意躺进自己的被窝，新的书籍总是抢走了他许多的睡眠和精力。  
过了半个小时之后屋内传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响吵醒了纽特，这种声响如同刀片割破了他久违的休息时刻，突出其来。它正如来者的身份——忒修斯是长者，总是带着一点霸道和不讲理。纽特接着睡，其实并不打算理会忒修斯，他也不知道为什么已经好久不见面的傲罗队长会在半夜强制溜进自己家，上一次交谈他们并不愉快，那是在九个月以前，斯卡曼德家族的人似乎都有不打招呼的习惯。当纽特天真的认为兄长就此退出自己生命的时候，半夜的声响又恰巧打碎了他的美梦。  
尽管纽特有一箩筐的问题想问忒修斯，但现在不是时候，他困的要命，而且感受到忒修斯大概喝了点酒，不顾房主感受地正在忙着把自己塞进纽特的被窝里，他理所当然地把自己的弟弟整个抱在怀里。嘴唇贴着后颈，呼吸就在耳边，纽特企图挣扎的时候，忒修斯因为困意而粘稠的话语又再次让他莫名安分起来。

“…别动纽特，就这一次别违抗我的命令。好好让我抱着，花不了你多少时间，就…五分钟而已。”  
“…………”

瞧瞧，多自我主义的话，谁能抗拒忒修斯•斯卡曼德的命令？所以每当忒修斯对纽特说类似于“你太自我了”这种话的时候纽特总会顶嘴，然后争吵不断，忒修斯和他两个人都因为争吵满脸通红，只能都逼迫着自己冷静。而现在忒修斯沉睡着，他的身体因为靠近肉体伴侣而“不冷静”。可能是因为酒精的缘故，他的性器隔着睡裤半勃起蹭着纽特的屁股，愣是要半夜操开弟弟一遍的趋势，纽特暗暗在心里讽刺了一顿忒修斯后终于忍不住昏睡了过去。  
等第二天醒来的时候他们甚至还是保持了这个诡异的姿势，忒修斯比纽特早醒，每次都是。因为在魔法部工作，这个工作狂魔早就已经保持了一套良好的作息习惯，他会在临走之前给还在浅睡眠中的弟弟一个早安吻，就像每个男人都会给爱人的那样。纽特睁开眼沉默着，他短暂地回忆了一下以前还算美好的瞬间，觉得有些头昏脑涨，很显然他们两个不可能再回到以前单纯的兄弟关系，那太难做到了。等到年轻的动物学家想完下一次见面该怎么面对忒修斯的时候，对方竟然还在整理他该死的领带，他的哥哥仿佛就知道自己等着对方穿完衣服直接去魔法部。  
“……看在梅林的份上，放过那条可怜的领带，你应该离开了。就算再怎么打它也只是酒红色，除非你想炫耀你的无声魔法，忒修斯。”纽特终于忍不住开口，忒修斯停下动作，领带恢复正常。  
“你就这么不想见到我？我以为留给我们冷静的时间已经够多了。”  
“…纽特，我至少还是你的哥哥，如果你想的话。”他抿抿嘴第一句话的语气听起来有点失落，停了几秒又补上下一句话。  
“很显然，我们不会和自己的‘哥哥’上床，如果你是想听这个的话。”  
“是吗？可你每次表现得好像很尽兴的样子。我以为你喜欢，我的意思是，至少你的身体并不讨厌。”忒修斯挑眉，用不轻不重的语气说着，就好像在说着一件十分平常的事情，这让纽特又感到太阳穴隐隐发痛。  
“…………就只是，走吧。我不知道你再次出现的意义是什么，我们显然不适合对方，我们也不是同一路人，尽管在某些表达倔强的方式上很相似……但是，你也看到了那些争辩、话语的结果了，你明明知道的。忒修斯，我们没办法在战争中谈论和平，爱情也不行。”  
“我们之间并不需要‘战争’，纽特。我们都明白‘战争’只会带来坏处，没有好处，也许我们都应该学者和对方的缺点相处。”忒修斯感到不解，他低头看了看手表消失在屋子里，纽特的耳边只剩下他临走前留下的话。  
“我开会该迟到了，晚上找你。”  
—

1926年，麻瓜世界战争拉下帷幕的后几年，魔法世界预示着动荡。  
对于纽特来说这一年也挺有意思，比如纽约远远比自己想的要“好玩”，当然这句话让美国国会的傲罗听见估计又会被罚下几张通缉令吧，介于他们总喜欢这么做的前提下、又比如说认识了新的麻瓜朋友，也许他们的能力在巫师之下，但是又有美味的面包可以品尝、再比如箱子里还多了不少从各地拯救回来的魔法生物们，邓布利多总能抓住让纽特感到好奇的命令。当然，这一年在纽特心里也很枯燥，他甚至在写书的时候一度认定魔法部的工作就只能用枯燥来形容，忒修斯在翻开他那本《神奇动物在哪里》书的扉页时差点咬掉自己的舌头，兄弟俩比现在年轻时确实常常因为互相给对方寄吼叫信而伤到它，还有喉咙。像是参加比赛一样，没有人能弄明白幼稚的时候为什么连说话的音量都要和自己的兄弟比较，如果能弄明白这件事的话就不叫“幼稚”了。  
纽特平稳度过那些在英国魔法部的日子后在某次机会中从那里逃脱出来，就像鸟儿终于飞回了蓝天，他承认坐上通往纽约的船的时候是兴奋的，这意味着他能够脱离兄长所控制的范围，在一段时间内尽可能地只做自己喜欢的事情，至于后面遇到的一系列事情也是真的没有预料到。那个默然者男孩的出现、美国国会的三堂会审、掩饰得很好却莫名不符合形象的“格雷福斯部长”，在不短的生命旅途中纽特难道遇到了这种近在眼前的“死亡”。好消息是，年轻的动物学家至少捕捉了那名邪恶的黑巫师，作为成功的第一例，外界对他的偏见少了很多。当然，不同的声音也有很多，比如说纽特本人和他的箱子也是个不可控制的因素，巫师在遇到他们不理解并且恐惧的事物时会企图攻击他们，这点倒是和麻鸡一样。  
即便是脱离了忒修斯眼中的范围，他给纽特的信件也还是一封接着一封来，傲罗队长在信里打趣说，纽特去纽约之后口音都快成为半个美国巫师了，他特地在“麻鸡”这个单词上画圈圈，这让纽特想起自己刚见到缇娜的时候——那个美国国会的女傲罗，尽管当时他认为“麻鸡”和“麻瓜”的本质是完全一样的，根本没必要这么纠结。他们一起度过了一段还算愉快的时光，他的意思是，删掉任何和美国国会有关的部分，还算不错。雅各布甚至还和纽特翻起了以前在战场上的回忆，他比纽特想象中的要看起来更麻木，这又让纽特想起忒修斯。  
尽管忒修斯在尝试着恢复正常，但战争终究是战争，它总会带走一些什么，可能是情感，可能是性格，就像宇宙中的黑洞一样，它吸走了很多东西。纽特也看到过忒修斯状态很不好的时候，通常都是他半夜改完文稿只看得到哥哥的背影，房子里弥漫着烟草的味道。自从傲罗从战场回来以后他就靠香烟平复心情，那些浮动在灵魂中的不安和焦躁，勋章给忒修斯带来的不只是在傲罗面前加上一个“首席”，还有很多脑海中挥之不去的疼痛，它们就像火焰在烧着忒修斯的痛神经，差一点就耗光了生命，留下一丝力气勉强站稳住脚跟。纽特也曾经明里暗里询问过忒修斯需不需要药物治疗，作为魔法生物学家和弟弟，他总会条件反射地给自己的亲兄弟找些出路，当然忒修斯拒绝了，像一只坚硬的蚌一样把自己束缚在他的精神世界，维持着年复一年的好大哥形象。  
当纽特在纽约要被格林德沃假扮的部长执行“死刑”的时候，他有过一瞬间的后悔和担心，他在心里祈祷着那些胡乱给报纸添不实新闻的女巫们能够把自己的消息晚一点放出去。“炸毁一半的纽约”还是“即将被处刑”，无论是哪条消息被忒修斯知道他都会放下英国魔法部的工作冲到纽约来。当纽特硬着头皮见忒修斯的时候他已经做好了挨训的准备，就像每次在霍格沃兹的丛林被哥哥找到后质问为什么不回家一样。  
但是忒修斯没有，他看到纽特之后的第一件事情就是用力拥抱，比往常还要用力几倍的拥抱，这几乎要纽特喘不过气。忒修斯的手掌放在纽特的后背一下又一下地拍着，就像在确认自己触摸到的亲人是不是实体一样。如果纽特没感知错误的话，他甚至能看到忒修斯泛红的眼眶，对方埋在自己的耳边咬牙切齿地说话，语气中透露着生气、担心、崩溃了一半的小世界。忒修斯的嘴唇在颤抖贴着纽特的脖颈，他能清楚地感受出来。恐怕纽特没回英国的那段时间他不太好过，他又回忆了一遍战争从爆发到结束带走的那些战友，等忒修斯想完之后已经焦虑地等在码头了。  
“看在梅林的份上，我差点以为我要失去你了。纽特，你差点死掉，这是第二次。我说认真的，如果你还敢有下一次，还敢有这么危险的下一次！就别想再离开英国半寸土地，你听到我说的话了。”  
“……好，我明白你的意思，忒修斯，我们回去吧，你的状态有点不太好。”  
在纽特把他的行李收拾出来的时候忒修斯又点燃了一根烟，烟的牌子似乎一直没有变，忒修斯当时把这个叫做专一，而纽特认为这正好是可以反应他哥哥古板的证据。忒修斯看到纽特收拾行李以为地方又要离开，他坐在椅子上手没控制好力度烟灰不小心抖在了对方的大衣上，烧开了一个不大的破洞。这个破洞就像傲罗先生在衣服的主人身上所缺失的东西，他想要补偿回来，但是一言不发，只是闷声吐烟，再开口的时候烟草已经把忒修斯的嗓音覆盖得更沙哑了一点。  
“我…只是很担心你，纽特。如果可以的话，我不想失去任何人，无论是我的战友、上司、还有你。人们都说排在最后的往往是对自己来说最重要的人，确实是这样的，弟弟。如果你回不来了怎么办？在那样的情况下，我甚至都没有扶你一把的机会，我这个‘哥哥’是否称职？”  
“……对不起，忒修斯，我下次会注意的。我只是，不想放弃希望。”  
“也许是应该夸奖一下你的勇敢和坚持，和默然者战斗？”，忒修斯怒极反笑，撵灭了烟头继续说，“你知道我上一次从同事口中听到这个名字是什么样的情况吗？他们都死了，无论是牵涉到的人还是默然者本身。”  
“这个说法不太对，应该是可以改善的，只是方法还需……”  
“你又顶嘴！我他妈的现在很生气，但是你弄清楚我到底在生什么气了吗，纽特？喔，我是在生气你的那些爱好吗？还是生气你就算去别国也不愿意和自己的哥哥亲近？不是的，你不惜命，也不明白我为你悬挂起来的担心，同样的情况你会为我担心吗纽特？”忒修斯因为愤怒站了起来，椅子发出了很大的“吱嘎”声，他甚至抛掉了那些绅士拥有的礼仪和谈吐，抬起手伸出食指大力地戳着纽特的左肩膀，气势上好像下一句就要质问他的弟弟到底有没有心这个问题。  
“我当然！你把我想成什么了？”  
“是吗？我不这么认为，你的梦想、你的动物、你教授的命令，这些全部都高于我！这些全他妈的！都比我重要！”  
纽特是看过忒修斯状态不好的样子，但是这样歇斯底里地冲他喊的样子还是头一次见，他显然被处于暴躁和悲伤中的哥哥震惊到了，在纽特的眼里，现在的忒修斯像一只受伤的雄兽一样拉扯着自己的伤口，向他认为最亲密、最信任的过的亲人哭诉自己迟迟不痊愈的伤口。只是经过几秒的时间，纽特终于反应过来，主动把正在流泪的兄长抱在怀里轻声安慰。  
“忒修斯，没关系，我不会死掉的，我哪里都不去。”  
“他们都死了……我没办法再接受人死亡，纽特，这很疼。我才是那个应该代替他们离开的人，我觉得我搞砸了所有事情。”  
纽特换双手贴着忒修斯的脸颊，对方迟迟不肯抬头，他不得已凑脸过去亲吻哥哥的脸颊，希望多少能起到“治愈”的效果。纽特做这件事情的时候有点生疏，毕竟只有小时候做噩梦惊醒的时候忒修斯才会亲吻他的额头。过了这么久距离多少有点被拉开，纽特像个刚学会亲吻的孩子一样挪着温柔地吻哥哥脸颊上的每一寸皮肤，在那些腥咸的眼泪和不明显的雀斑上留下痕迹，把忒修斯最心软的神经戳了一遍，然后年长的那位开始找弟弟的嘴唇，心底浮动的禁忌终于打碎了窗口。  
“就这一次，拜托了，纽特。”  
“……你就不要后悔，现在还可以停下来，忒修斯。”  
“对你我就从来没有想要停下来过，更别说后悔了。”  
那一天的记忆在纽特的心里是一颗树的种子，纽特跟着忒修斯一起在情欲和偏见里歇斯底里，他们像是要把对方身上所有的肌肤吻一遍，撕扯着对方的嘴唇发泄不满，他们来来回回做了几次，在家里能踏足的地方。纽特也肖想过忒修斯在性事上是什么类型，只有在那一天他是被亲哥哥操到无力叫喊的，在此起彼伏的呻吟中忒修斯往纽特的屁股上甩了几个不重不轻的巴掌，像是迟来地教训自己不听话的弟弟。  
十岁的时候纽特被生气的哥哥吓到流眼泪，那时候忒修斯后悔地道了歉，并且给予他一个落在额头的亲吻。而二十几岁的时候纽特在床上被忒修斯打屁股，他不仅流眼泪还可耻地感到爽意阵阵朝脑袋袭来。忒修斯半开玩笑地把纽特称为“无视法律的坏孩子”，在射进去的时候恶劣地把动物学家的头发往后扯，自己的性器从进入弟弟身体的时候就被吸得很爽快。“公报私仇，控制狂魔”纽特断断续续地说完这些话倒在忒修斯的怀里，也不管当时是一丝不挂还是屁股被精液灌满。  
“喔，你就这么爽吗？”  
“……这话应该我问你，忒修斯，把你的东西从我的屁股上挪开。”  
他在做完以后朝忒修斯借了火，兄弟俩裸着一起抽了一次烟，一时间谁也不知道说什么。随着时间的推移只会越长越大，之后的他和忒修斯的每一次接触和眼神相交都是这颗“树”能汲取的养分。忒修斯在压力很大或者创伤后应激障碍症又犯的时候会缠着纽特做爱，这就像几千英尺内的毒品一样一直缠绕着，最终完全覆盖他。有时候纽特也会自己要求，冬天痕迹可以用围巾来遮盖，但是开春了就根本没办法遮掩，这段没办法的告知人们的禁忌终于暴露在了日光下。  
忒修斯和纽特都在想办法弄清楚对彼此的感情。


End file.
